Lose Control
by grimmkittylove
Summary: One-shot, AU. "Mary had a lamb, his eyes black as coal... if we play very quiet, my lamb, Mary never has to know."


Lose Control

**Lose Control**

--

**Disclaimer**- As a lowly fanfiction author, I have no claim to Harry Potter, or any of his friends/enemies/etc., who belong to the great JK Rowling. I just get to play with them for a while, and I promise to put them back when I'm done putting them through things that will curse me with writer's block for decades.

The idea and title for this one-shot comes from accidentally putting the song by Evanescence on repeat for an hour while trying to write another story. Coincidentally, -raises eyebrows at lawyers- I don't own them either.

--

Sirius Black was in trouble, and for once in his life, it wasn't of his own doing. She had knocked on the door of his flat, claiming she had something to deliver for Lily. The box she brought in was extremely heavy, and she insisted that it was important that only Lily see it. Feeling like he should be doing something to thank the witch who'd brought his fiancée's package up three flights of stairs the Muggle way, he invited her to sit down and have some coffee.

Now she sat beside him, sliding closer and closer by the moment. His mind whirled with the effort of remembering that just because his fiancée was in America didn't mean he was allowed to fool around. But it was no use. After all, this woman was the metaphorical girl with golden eyes in the flesh. Indeed, as she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his shoulder, he could no longer keep his gaze from straying. He looked her straight in the eyes. She smiled slyly and licked her lips in anticipation. Sirius gulped as she turned her head and put her lips to his ear.

"Just once in your life, don't you think it would be nice to lose control? Just once?" she asked in a murmur, her breath tickling his ear. Her victim was practically sweating by this point, and so she struck the final blow. She began to sing, in a voice that put angels to shame.

"Mary had a lamb," she crooned, "his eyes black as coal. If we play very quiet, my lamb, Mary never has to know." Without thinking, Sirius gave a slow nod, his head turning to meet her gaze. She smirked, and before he knew it, her mouth was on his and he was kissing her back in a way that he'd never dreamed of kissing Lily.

When his head cleared for a moment when she tore away to catch her breath, he realized that she knew **exactly** what she was doing. She knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get it. And he loved it. His mind went blank a moment later when she pounced on him again.

It seemed to soon when he had to finally surface for air, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Just once," he panted into her ear. She smiled in response as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Just once."

--

Three days later, she was back. In a low voice, she reminded him that his girl was gone and wouldn't be back for months. As she picked up a piece of his hair and began toying with it, Sirius tried and failed to think straight.

"When you said once," she said coyly, "Did you mean it?" He shifted on the couch, and she took the opportunity to reposition them. They ended up with his head in her lap, and he gave a small sigh and closed his eyes as she resumed caressing his hair.

"Mmhmm…" he mumbled, letting his left arm drop off the side of the couch. She quirked an eyebrow as she reached down to lift his arm over his head and place his hand on her thigh. He smiled slightly, eyes still closed. With a small frown at his reluctance to cooperate, she bent her head down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then just below his ear.

"Are you sure?" she purred seductively. "We had such fun, last time. Wasn't it nice to let go?" Sirius gave no response, but she could feel his heart racing. And so the siren's call began again.

He didn't argue with her for the rest of the night.

--

For the next three months, he was hers. She kept him company when his friends didn't, and in turn, she had a place to stay. When Sirius asked her name, she merely told him that he could call her his. Remus, Peter, and James were told that she was Lyda Black, another of his few disowned cousins. He'd managed to feel absolutely guiltless about this affair, simply because he loved her. What had started as a fling became a truer relationship than he had with any other human being. Over those months, they learned everything about each other, except for her name. They were content to forget that their time together was limited. But it all came crashing to a halt on the eve of the winter solstice, when Lily Evans decided to visit her fiancé on his birthday.

Lily had gotten out of her classes for the holidays early, and got her international Apparation pass a moment later. She sighed at the thought of what she was going to tell him. Though her love for him was strong, it was purely platonic. They were simply best friends. She never let him take the physical aspect of the relationship pat holding hands or a friendly kiss on the mouth. Anything else would feel like she was kissing her brother. In short, she had never gotten over his best friend and was intending to tell him so.

So it was really no surprise to her when she walked into the flat to find them asleep on the couch. An empty Firewhiskey bottle lay on the floor, surrounded by her clothes and his shirt. Thankfully, they'd either fallen asleep before they'd gotten to the dirty itself, or they'd had the decency to put something on before they fell asleep. The blonde bimbo was snoring softly against Sirius' bare chest. He slept as well, the lipstick smudges trailing from his face and neck down to his chest and stomach shining blood red in the dim light. She watched silently as her fiancé's lover stirred, lifted her head, and smirked.

Sirius began to regain consciousness as she inched her way up to his neck. Then she began to sing her song for the last time.

"Mary had a lamb, his eyes black as coal…"

--

One year later, She was present as Jacob Evans gave his daughter Lily away to James Potter. Ten months after that, She watched as Sirius Black was named godfather to newborn Harry James. And a year after that, She sent Sirius on an errand that would land him a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. She followed Rubeus Hagrid to Number Four Privet Drive that night, and as soon as her peers had departed, she went up to the doorstep. Staring down at the baby, she smiled, then bent to kiss his forehead, and smoothed his hair. She straightened up, rang the doorbell, and ran.

When she was a safe distance away, she pulled out her wand. With a flick of her wrist, His Girl With Golden Eyes was gone. In her stead was a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl of about eighteen. A few moments later, her second spell was complete, and she disappeared from that time.

--

Hermione Granger walked into Number Twleve Grimmauld Place just a few moments before Sirius Black would finish telling his godson of how he had nearly married his mother. She stood silently in the doorway of the kitchen until he concluded the tale, and then strolled into the room. Harry was greeted properly, and Sirius received a friendly hug. Standing on her tiptoes, Hermione whispered something in his ear. He smiled as she took his hand, leaving his befuddled godson to wonder what exactly they were up to.

They arrived outside the master bedroom a few moments later. Hermione quickly slipped inside, and told Sirius to stay. He was a good dog, after all, and so he did as he was told.

After what seemed like an eternity, his golden-eyed girl stepped out of the room and leaped into his arms. Without a word, he held her tight and vowed to never, ever let her go again.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
